


The Day When Sapnap Almost Had a Girlfriend

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, matchmaker!Sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: An envelope that looked suspiciously like a love letter was found in his locker. Will this be the day that he gets a girlfriend? + Dream on Skype
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Day When Sapnap Almost Had a Girlfriend

Sapnap opens up his locker, a small white envelope gently floats down onto the floor. On the flap of the envelope, there was a small heart sticker on it, closing the envelope shut. Sapnap gently peeled the sticker, not wanting to tear the sticker into two. This is the first time he had ever receive a love letter and he definitely want to keep this as a form of memory.

He pulled out the small note inside the envelope, the envelope covered with a light wave perfume scent. The note was short, but written in a nice but slightly curvy handwriting.

_Hello, will you please meet me at the school garden at 4pm._

Sapnap took it as a time that the person who wrote this note wanted to meet him and confess to him. This was definitely a love letter, what else would this meeting be other than to be confessed to.

He shakes in excitement, his first confession of his entire life. Finally, someone noticed for being a nice person and not just one of his friends' friend. Maybe, they'll end up in a long-relationship and he could introduce her to Dream. They could all play together.

If it wouldn't be considered weird, he would have jumped up and down on the spot, throwing his shoes at the lockers. Unfortunately due to social etiquette, he would have to settle for being excited in the bathroom.

He ran straight towards the closest male bathroom, the other students giving him the look like he needed to pee so badly that he ran to the bathroom, slamming the door open. From the loud crash of the door against the wall, it wouldn't be surprising if the door fell down.

The opened stall was immediately occupied by Sapnap as he shuts the door and lock it. He reaches into his black trackpants pulling out his white shiny phone. Without hesitation, he unlocked the phone through fingerprint and tapped on Skype. He types a few words, notifying Dream of the current situation and how he urgently needs Dream help on this.

He plug in his wireless nude coloured earpiece and called Dream, Dream picking up within seconds.

"DREAM!" Sapnap shouts, forgetting that the washroom was also occupied by other people.

"You need MY help with talking to girls?" Dream questioned, making sure he understood Sapnap's request from the earlier messages. Sapnap always seemed to be so smooth at talking to girls, and unlike Dream, Sapnap was part of the cool kids. He was the one who had many friends in real life and probably talked often to girls as well. Dream was just the shut in.

"Yes Dream! You need to help me with how to respond to the girl!" Sapnap cheerfully explains the situation again, from the moment that he picked up the envelope from his locker to the current situation where he is hiding in the washroom, talking to him. 

Dream couldn't let Sapnap down, agreeing to free up time at 4pm to help Sapnap.

Sapnap heads to his next class, feeling like today was probably the best day ever.

Class went by slowly, every second felt like an hour to Sapnap as he keeps checking the time before 4pm, where he would meet the girl. Every single classwork that the teacher threw at him were done in under 10 minutes, before anyone else. There was no way he's letting classwork make him late for the meeting.

He ran towards the school garden, with nearly 10 minutes left before the designated time. His palms were sweaty as he picked up the phone call from Dream, putting his earpiece in and sitting on the bench, waiting. 

Dream told a few jokes to lighten up the mood, trying to make Sapnap not break down before the meeting. If Dream wasn't around, Sapnap have would probably threw himself into the trash can from joy. Just another day in the life of Dream.

A girl with long light brown curls, wearing a trendy shirt and pants walks up to Sapnap, smiling at him. It was probably the moment that Sapnap had been waiting for the entire day. He made sure the earpiece couldn't be seen from her angle.

"Hi!" The girls waved at him, smiling brightly.

"Hey?" Sapnap said unsurely, already feeling the nerves coming up at him.

"So you probably seen the note and I need your help!" The girl got to the point, not wanting to waste any time.

Sapnap immediately got confused. This wasn't a love confession?

"What... What kind of help?" Sapnap questioned, trying to keep up a happy smile on his face. He didn't want to give up all hope yet.

"You see..." The girl shyly wraps a thin strand of hair around her fingers, looking at the ground. She breathes in and out before looking at Sapnap. "I need your help with Jacob."

Sapnap.exe stopped working (please restart). What is happening here. Another girl that is interested in Jacob? Is he just a stepping stone now?

"Uhh sure?" Sapnap looked at the girl who started to ramble about how cute and perfect Jacob is, and how much she likes him. It would mean the world to her if Sapnap helped her get together with Jacob. As Jacob best friend, a recommendation from Sapnap would greatly help her.

As she confirms that Sapnap is going to help her, she left, saying a small thanks before leaving. Her long hair flows in the wind as she slowly went into the shadow, making her harder to see.

"HAHAHA" Dream wheezed on the phone call, Sapnap got his hopes up but in the end, he's just a stepping stone, a matchmaker. Today was not the day he's getting a girlfriend.

"Shut up Dream." Sapnap said, unenthusiastically and tired from being so hype the entire day for this. He needs corner to cry right now, as well as a long nap. He's too tired to deal with Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sapnap talking to a girl with Dream on the phone.
> 
> I stream myself writing these kind of fics, so maybe follow me if you want to get sneak peak? I’m on twitch.tv/lumichiz  
> I do take suggestion on stream if you want to add anything to the fic 👀
> 
> I’m also on Twitter: @Lumichiz


End file.
